Echo From The Past
by fight2survive
Summary: Echo Creed had a fall out with her best friend, who ended up being more than that, and disappeared for 4 years. Now after all this time she is called back to the ring to help spice up the Divas Division, but she has a little secret following her around. Literally. Now that she is back she has some explaining to do to a man that her daughter looks a lot like.
1. Chapter 1

"You know it was never supposed to end like this…" He breathed, his breath made soft white clouds in the cold air that disappeared in seconds. He went to wipe the tear away that started to trickle down her face, but she flinched away before he made contact. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to just wrap her in a hug and act like none of this happened, just pretend they were back to being best friends. He knew though, that it could never happen.

She wiped away her own tears with the back of her black hoodie. What little make up she had one began to run down her face mixing with the tears. She looked anywhere, but directly at him. "I know, it's my fault." She replied painfully.

"No. This was all me." He put at hand on his chest. "I lead you on for far too long." He admitted his mistake.

She shook her head 'no' very gently. "I let myself get wrapped up in you and you warned me not to." She batted away him blaming himself. She took a step away from him sticking her hands into her hoodie pocket. "I'll see ya around, Lopez." She bade her farewell to him the same way she always did. Little did he know that he wouldn't be seeing her around, she didn't resign her contract.

Once she got in her car and took off, Colby kicked the ground in frustration sending little rocks flying everywhere. "Fuck!" He cursed as he put his hands on his head. Colby paced the parking lot thinking of how he let what was supposed to be a casual fling get this out of control. Feelings shouldn't have been a factor, but lonely nights and early morning conversations took hold of him. Took hold of them. She fell for him and he did too, but he knew that he didn't want to be tied down.

* * *

[4 years later]

Echo Creed heard the car door slam outside her Texas home. There are very few people who would venture out to horse ranch at this time in the morning. Automatically red flags rose in her head, nothing ever good came of early morning visits especially since she isn't a morning person. It either had to be the boy from in town looking to pick up some extra money by helping her out or the Sheriff. She prayed to God it was the first one.

Echo walked barefoot across the wood floor from her kitchen to the front screen door. Upon seeing the muscular man in the suite getting out of the black SUV she wanted to slam her door shut and act like she wasn't home. It was too late, he had spotted her and so did his short bald friend. "I rather deal with the Sheriff." She muttered to herself.

"Echo!" Shorty exclaimed with glee. She had suddenly dropped out of his life years ago, which came as a surprise to him since he thought of them as good friends. He had helped her train and get situated in the WWE. There had been many long car trips together and boring plane rides shared between the two.

"Hi, Joey." She gave him the happiest voice she could muster at 7:30 in the morning along with a tight-lipped smile as she stepped out on to her wrap around porch.

Joey gave her a good look. She is still fit like she was when she wrestled, she had collected tattoos and a lip ring since he last saw her. Her chocolate-brown hair still seemed long even though it is pulled up in a pony tail with her bangs framing her face. "It's been a while." He stated stepping up onto the porch and hugging her in his designer suit.

She hugged him back only using her one arm. No matter how much she didn't want him and the big guy there, he had still helped her through her rookie days and she owed him a good amount of respect. "Yes, it has." She agreed. " But I highly doubt you came all the way out to Texas to bull shit about life with me. Especially since you brought Mr. CEO." She motioned to the boss man.

Paul took it as his cue to come into the conversation and join the other two on the porch. "Ms. Creed." He held out his hand.

"I'm only 28, call me Echo." She insisted like she had so many times before with him. Her and the Cerebral Assassin have never gotten along; she is everything he never wanted in a diva. She didn't show her body, she wasn't interested in petty story lines, and she had a taste for being extreme.

"Echo." He gave her a smile "I'm here to make a business deal. You left the company suddenly 4 years ago and I hope it had nothing to do with management."

"No it didn't. My contract was up and I had personal things to attend to." She replied crossing her arms under her bust.

"I hope everything turned out alright." He told her with almost believable worry in his tone. Honestly he is just trying to get her to tell him her personal problem.

"Turned out great. Best thing that has ever happened." Echo didn't bother hiding her displeasure with him trying to dig into her personal life.

"Good." Hunter let her tone roll off his shoulder. He isn't going to get anywhere bickering with her. "I want to offer you a job. I want you to come back and spice up the Divas division. My wife is convinced you are what we need."

"Your wife is a smart woman." Echo leaned against her house taking in the fact that Triple H had come to her in a time of need. She wanted to bust out laughing and tell him to get the hell off her porch. He had done a serious amount of bad mouthing about two of her friends while also trying to wreck their personal lives, to say there is some bad blood there would be an understatement.

"That she is." He agreed.

"I can't accept your offer though."

"What? Why?" Joey asked.

"I have other things to take care of, not to mention you have a very big problem with high flyers and people who like to speak their minds." She glared at Hunter with stormy grey eyes.

"I swear there will be no hostile workplaces. You will solely be under my control." Joey promised. "As for the horses, I'm sure you can find someone to ta-"

"Mommy!" A little girl's voice cut off Joey. Pitter patter of little feet could be heard before a little brown-haired brown-eyed girl appeared at the door way with a teddy bear clutched in her hand. Her dark brown hair up in pony tails that had natural waves.

Joey stared wide-eyed at the child "You have a child." He looked back to Echo.

Echo opened the screen door and picked up her daughter. The child, naturally shy, snuggled into her mother. "Who is he?" The 3-year-old asked.

"This is Joey and Mr. Hunter." Echo pointed to each man as she said their names.

Joey smiled brightly at the child "What's your name?" He asked her.

"Jinx." The little girl mumbled into her mothers shoulder.

"Jinx is a very pretty name." Joey complemented.

"Thank you." The girl replied bashfully.

Echo looked to Hunter. "My life isn't simple, anymore."

Hunter took a deep breath. They really needed her, the Divas division is going belly up. None of the girls are coming off as relatable, they all have the same move set, and no one seems to have enough charisma. " Bring her with." Hunter suggested. "Sign a year-long contract, you don't like it after a year come back to Texas. You end up wanting to stay we will be happy to lengthen the contract or we can have you train upcoming superstars in NXT."

"A year?" Echo questioned.

"Yes." He nodded.

"And Jinx can come?" Echo wondered. She has wanted to get back in a ring, she missed entertaining. She missed the feeling of the crowd and Joey would be the only authority she would have to deal with. It didn't sound too bad..

"Yes." Hunter confirmed.

"Where do I sign?" She questioned.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading... Review and Favorite**


	2. Chapter 2

**WWE owns everyone except Jinx and Echo.**

* * *

"Just a couple of months, Baby, and we'll be happily married." Eva wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and swayed from side to side. Her first marriage had been a bit of a flop, they had rushed into it blindly. Before she knew it her previous marriage was falling apart, but now she believed she found the perfect man.

Colby smiled as he put his hands on her hips. "Can't wait." He replied. His life had changed remarkably in the last year and a half. He beat his best friend for the WWE Heavyweight Championship, he became a fan favorite and one of the top merchandise sellers, started dating Eva, and in the next 2 months will be marrying her.

Eva continued to babble about wedding plans, fittings, and guest while he just smiled and nodded. For a second his eyes left her face to glance down the hallway spotting a familiar face, one that haunted his dreams for 2 years. His hands dropped from Eva's hips and he unlatched her hands from his neck. "What's wrong, Colby?" Eva questioned his sudden need for space.

Colby didn't answer and continued to move down the hallway in a daze. Colby just wanted to shout out to Echo, but fear of scaring her off floated through his mind. Clearly she is here to stay due to the fact she is in wrestling gear, God he missed seeing that. The baggy black and white camouflage cargo pants with the anarchy symbol on the right thigh, the black tank top, her black baseball cap that always supported something nerdy like transformers, and the bandana wrapped around her wrist. For a moment he thought he was seeing things, but then she turned and looked at him with her stormy grey eyes. It's like his world shattered again.

Eva put a hand on his shoulder from behind him knocking him out of his trans. "Is that Echo Creed?" She asked. "She still looks good." Eva commented.

Colby nodded not finding words to respond. No one knew about the casual fling that went on between himself and Echo. It was the best kept secret of the backstage and for the most part it was wonderful. Then they got too tangled up in each other and he ended it.

"Mommy!" A little girl screeched before running into Echo's arms. The little brown-haired girl with beautiful waves clung to her mom as she got picked up.

Colby's heart stopped and his eyes widened. "She has a kid." He whispered to himself. Panic began to set in "I have to go talk to Jon and Joe!" He exclaimed. "I'll see you later Eva." He kissed her forehead and dashed off in the opposite direction of Echo. He busted open Jon's locker room startling Renee who is sitting on the bench. "Where's Jon?"

"Getting changed in the bathroom. Are you okay?" She stood from her seat and put her hand on Colby's shoulder.

"Just you go find Joe for me and tell him to come here." Colby more so told her than asked her. Renee just followed direction not wanting to cause Colby trouble and headed out. Colby began beating on the door to the bathroom "JON!" he yelled.

"What?!" Jon threw open the door aggressively. He furrowed his brow upon seeing a worked up and panicky Colby. "Are you okay, man? You look like you saw a ghost." Jon slid past him out of the bathroom to fetch his tank top.

"No, no, no. Just no. " Colby's voice rose with each no.

The door to the locker room opened "Now what the hell is the problem? Did Jon lose a nipple again because I sure as hell ain't helpin him sew it back on nor do I want to watch?" Joe questioned with an attitude. Renee had interrupted him while he was talking to his daughter on the phone. Of course he didn't blame her, but he sure as hell blamed Colby.

"It happened once!" Jon exclaimed "It isn't me this time!"

"Colby lost a nipple?" Joe's confusion evident in his voice.

"No one has lost a nipple!" Colby yelled.

"Then what the hell is wrong?" Joe leaned against the wall.

"Echo is back." Colby answered. "And she has a kid." He told his 'brothers'.

Joe and Jon shared a look with each other, one that Colby missed because he is pacing. "And you care why?" Jon asked earning a glare from Joe. They both knew why he cared so much. They both knew Eva couldn't replace Echo. Both Jon and Joe figured out about Colby and Echo about a week after she disappeared and Colby's mood went sour.

"Because!" Colby yelled.

"Wonderful explanation." Jon rolled his eyes.

Colby glared fiercely at Jon not liking his sarcastic attitude at this moment. Joe took this as his chance to pipe up "Colby you are getting married in two months and here you stand flipping out about an ex fling. Do you see something wrong with this picture?" Joe gave him a reality check. "If you had a choice of who the hell to marry right now, who would you choose Echo or Eva?"

Colby paused for too long before he answered "Eva."

"Are you sure?" Jon pushed.

"Forget it." Colby snarled before leaving the locker room fuming.

Joe pointed a finger at Jon "You say nothing about Jinx to Colby." He commanded the lunatic fringe.

"I've kept the secret for 4 years, have a little faith." Jon glared. "You know when Colby does find out he is going to be pissed."

"We'll deal with that when we get to it."

* * *

Joey scanned catering for anyone he could trust. The boss had just called him and asked to see him in the production truck really quick, the problem was he had to watch Jinx for the next 15 minutes while her mother made her debut on raw. His eyes caught on a two toned superstar that he practically help train "Colby! Come here for a second." Joey called waving him over.

"What's up?" Colby asked in a sour tone.

Joey furrowed his brow and took a step back "You good man?"

"It doesn't matter, what do you need?" Colby waved it off.

"Can you watch, Jinx for a few minutes. They need me in production."

Colby took a glance over at the little girl coloring realizing who exactly she belonged to. "Uhhhh... Sure." Colby agreed.

"Cool. Thanks. " Joey dashed off quickly.

Colby sat down in the chair next to Jinx, looking over her shoulder he watched as she tried to color within the lines of the paper. To be honest the little girl is adorable in her pink tutu, black leggings, and black t-shirt with a little pink skull. "Whatcha coloring there?" Colby asked leaning to look over her shoulder.

The brown-eyed girl looked up at the two toned superstar "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." The little girl replied. She cocked her head to the side "I like your hair." She complemented.

"Thank you, I like your hair too." Colby replied with a wide smile. "So where is your dad?" Colby asked the little girl. He knew he shouldn't be digging into Echo's life, not that she knew he is, but he is taking advantage of child.

The little girl shrugged. "Don't have one." She told him as she went back to coloring.

"How old are you?"

"3. How old are you?"

Colby chuckled "It's a secret."

"I'm good at keeping secrets." Jinx looked up at him and nodded repeatedly.

"Colby! There you are, dude. Eva is loo-" Jon entered breaking up Colby and Jinx's playful conversation.

"Uncle Jon!" Jinx exclaimed bounding off the chair and into the man's arms.

Colby stood up with a new fire in his eyes "Uncle Jon?" He hissed.

Jon's eyes widened "Shit..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Comment and what not...**


	3. Chapter 3

**WWE owns people or they own themselves...**

* * *

[Flashback]

Echoed snuggled up against Colby, her head on his shoulder and her right leg in between his two. Colby stared up at the ceiling with his left arm behind his head. His breathing had finally returned to normal and the quiet of the early morning began to set in. For the last couple minutes they kept quiet enjoying the peace that WWE wrestlers barely get.

"Freddy or Jason?" Echo asked. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep and the silence was getting to her. So she began their usual game of questions.

Colby chuckled making his chest vibrate beneath her fingertips. "Uhhh… Freddy." He answered not putting too much thought into it.

Echo scrunched her nose "Jason is where it's at."

Colby rolled his eyes, but a smile was still spread across his face. "Okay… Oreos or Chocolate Chip?"

"That depends."

"On what?" His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Are the Chocolate Chip the soft ones?"

Colby laughed silently putting his forearm over his eyes. His other arm still wrapped around his best friend; he had no intention of letting her go. "The regular ones."

"Then Oreos."

"Good."

They laid still for a couple seconds trying to figure out another question. "Kids?" Echo questioned.

Colby removed his arm from over his eyes. Usually the questions never got too deep, but every once in a while someone would bring up something serious. Last time it was him, he had asked her about her first love. He owed her a serious answer. "Some day. Not now or anytime soon, but kids sounds good. I mean after I'm done wrestling."

Echo nodded biting her lip, there went any thought of telling Colby about the little human growing inside her. She had found out only a week ago; the only person she told had been her best friend, Ted Dibiase Jr. She had been careful, been on the pill, and he still used a condom. About two months ago in a drunken fumble the condom had been forgotten and she didn't have the heart to abort the accident.

"Do you want kids?" Colby asked knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I want boys, but a I wouldn't mind a little girl." She responded.

"I hope that happens for you." Colby knew that it wouldn't be him to father her children. He knew the girl is in love with him and he needed to end it in the next two weeks before anyone got seriously hurt. He didn't want to do it because deep down he loved her, but he had to. He didn't need his head in the clouds, he didn't need to be tied down, he needs to stay focused on his future. With her being his best friend he knew she would understand.

* * *

[Present Time]

Echo glanced back at her sleeping daughter, it had been a long day for both of them. Between the 3 hour drive to the next town, the smackdown taping, and the photoshoot, it had worn both mother and daughter out. It is no surprise that once Jinx's head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Echo on the other hand had some serious mental turmoil to deal with. Jon had told her about the run in with Colby and couldn't exactly keep everything a secret. As far as Colby knew, Jon has been making monthly trips to Texas to see the two.

To say it didn't settle well with Colby is an understatement. The death glare Echo has been getting is nothing compared to the cold shoulder he's been giving Jon. Echo and Colby still haven't actually made any real contact and with the way things are going probably wouldn't. Besides the issues with Colby, only a small percent of the locker room has been welcoming. It was kind of like being the new kid in high school again. Yes, some of the guys were there on her last run in the WWE, but there is a lot of new faces.

Echo felt like a cornered animal with no one to back her up. Honestly she missed her tag team partner and so that lead her to the call is about to make. One that is going to be unappreciated at 1 in the morning, but Ted Dibiase Jr is the only person that could help her right now.

"This better be good." Ted answered the phone.

Echo drew in a breath through her teeth causing a hissing noise "I mean in my mind it is."

She could hear Ted soften, he couldn't stay mad at her even if she woke him up from a deep sleep. "What's going on?" He asked. Ted expected this call, but not this early in the morning.

Echo pinched the bridge of her nose as she sank to the floor with her back to the bed. "I should have told him."

Ted rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand, this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. "You didn't for a reason,though."

Echo leaned her head back on the bed. "But it's biting me in the ass."

"I'm thinking he has seen her." Ted stated. He knew she went back to wrestling, watched her return to the ring and rip apart Nikki Bella. He figured Jinx had to be with her and Colby would see her eventually. Ted knows Colby isn't a dumb man and it would only take a short period of time for him to put everything together.

"Yea… He's talked to her." Echo sighed. "She can't stop talking about him." Jinx has been going on about the guy with the half colored hair for the last 24 hours. They had only spent a few minutes together, but for some reason he made an impact.

"That's a bad thing…. Why?" Ted wondered.

"Cause he can't know." Echo replied.

" Because….?" Ted inquired.

"He's getting married." She told him. The other end went silent, no sound of breathing, no movement, just dead silence. Echo played with her lip ring nervously awaiting Ted's thoughts. If anyone had been more outraged with Colby when he ended things with her it was Ted. He wanted to shred 'the future of the company' apart limb from limb. "Ted?"

"No." He demanded.

"No, what?"

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Ted growled. "To who?"

"That Eva Marie girl. The chick with the red hair."

He slammed his hand on his kitchen table making the center piece rattle "You gotta be fucking kidding me! He gave you, his best friend, the whole 'We can't be together because my career comes first' and the 'I'm not ready to settle down until I'm out of wrestling' bit and now he's marrying that thing." Ted thundered, he winced at his own tone. He had forgotten about his wife and kid upstairs asleep and mentally kicked himself. "You should just walk up and tell him when she is with him. Make him look like an ass."

"What does that make me look like? A home wrecker."

Ted went silent again. "Okay… Forget that idea. Why don't you just set him down and tell him the truth. Tell him you don't expect anything from him, tell him you thought he deserved to know, and that you understand if he doesn't want to be apart of Jinx's life. That way it's his choice if he wants to be apart of his daughters life and no one else has to know. Well except for me and the Shield brothers." Ted became more sensible

"I'm not sure about-"

"It's been long enough, he's missed 3 years. If he is going to miss more, it should be his choice."

"Words of wisdom from the son of the Million Dollar Man."

"There is a reason you called me and not the Samoan Thor." Ted chuckled.

"I miss you, man. I could really use someone backstage on my side."

"I miss you too. Give them time, they will come around. They just feel threatened by the only Diva to ever win a tag title... Twice."

Echo rolled her eyes knowing he is only trying to make her feel better. "I'll let you go, Ted. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem. I'll call you when the sun is actually in the sky." He told her.

"Night." She told him before hanging up. She threw her phone to the ground next to her and groaned. Ted is right, she has to tell him. There is no bouncing around it anymore, the little girl looks too much like her father to go unnoticed.

The phone vibrated twice on the ground next to her. She glanced down at the lit up screen thinking it is Ted and he forgot to say something.

From: Unknown Number

'We NEED to talk… I know Jinx is mine.'

* * *

**Comment and all that nonsense... **


	4. Chapter 4

**WWE owns people... **

* * *

Colby pounded his fist on the hotel door causing a stinging sensation to shoot through his knuckles. He had been up all night just staring at the off white ceiling of the crappy hotel room he had occupied last night while Eva slept soundly next to him. All day he itched to cause a fight with anyone and everyone; Eva had noticed the change in attitude and got on his case only for him to shout at her and stomp away like a petulant child.

He had waited all day for this moment, the moment he got Echo alone, so he could lay into her. The amount of curse words that scrolled through his head along with the multitude of emotions ready to pour out of him made for an dreadful conversation. Despite the bags under his brown eyes, Colby is revved up thanks to a good amount of monster and a healthy dose of sugar.

Echo opened the hotel room door calmly only to have Colby bust through the door almost knocking her down in the process. He was so lucky Jinx had left moments before he arrived, she had sent her daughter off with 'Uncle' Jon for ice cream and a trip to the arcade. "Hello, Colby. How are you? Yes please come in." Echo rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Colby glared at her forcing down the word 'bitch' that had formed on his tongue. He tightened his hand into a fist and slowly released it. "Honestly, I don't have the patience for your cutesy attitude and if a sarcastic comment comes out of your mouth I'm likely to punch a hole through the wall." He warned her.

Echo raised her hands in defense "Okay, I'm sorry. My defense is sarcasm and I don't mean to offend you." She apologized.

"You are way past offending me, Echo. You hid _my _daughter from me for 3 years." He stressed his last words as he took a step forward. He quickly retracted his steps knowing that getting any closer to her would end up unpleasant.

"It was to protect your future." She shot back.

"Please, you hid her from me because I hurt you. This is you getting back at me." He spat.

"Fuck you." Echo snarled "Don't lie, you wouldn't have been this accepting of her 3 years ago. You were focused on yourself and only yourself! You didn't want a child or to have to look after a pregnant girlfrie-... a pregnant woman." She shot back.

"That still doesn't give you the right to keep my daughter from me!" He thundered.

"I have the right to do what I see fit. And if keeping you away from her is what's best then so be it." She shouted right back at him. The gloves were off, neither cared if the whole hotel could hear them.

"Oh yes because growing up without a father is good for any child! Logical!"

"So you rather despise her for taking away your freedom? Make her ask herself what she had ever done to make you hate her. Yeah, rather spare her that pain."

"I would have never put any of that on her!" He boomed. "You can't say what I would have done or what I wouldn't have!"

"You're right, Colby! I assumed and I still stand behind that decision!"

"Let me ask you something, how long would you have let this go on? Were you ever going to tell me?"

She ran a hand through her hair "I hadn't planned that far."

"Figures. Were you going to replace me? Raise her thinking a different man was her father?"

She looked at him like he had three heads "Where did that come from?!" She exclaimed "I haven't been with anyone since you!"

Colby opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He cleared his throat and licked his lips. Colby looked everywhere, but at her, he wasn't expecting that bit of information. "I want partial custody." He announced.

"Woah, that's a little drastic. She doesn't exactly know you, I don't know your fiance well enough…. Do you even know how to take care of a 3 year old?"

"She is mine just as much as she is yours. I want to see my daughter, I want to know her." He told her with conviction.

"We'll work something out. I'm not going to hand my daughter over to someone she barely knows."

"You act like it's my fault."

"I never said that! Calm yourself." She told him letting out a heavy sigh. "How did you find out?"

"Besides the fact she looks like me? Joe doesn't have the best poker face. I brought up the fact she looks like me and that she calls Jon her uncle and asked if he knew anything about it. He lied horribly." Colby explained.

"Your fiance know?"

"No, I'm going to tell her once we were done here."

"You think she is going to be accepting of this?" Echo asked. Looking at the redhead she didn't seem to be one to want kids or like anyone intruding on her and Colby's relationship.

"Don't act like you know shit about her, Echo. She'll be fine with it." Colby snarled.

"And if she isn't?" Echo raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"Fuck you, Echo." He spat.

"You already did that, it would be the reason we are standing here."

Colby's nostrils flared "What did I tell you about the sarcasm?"

"My bad." She gave him the half assed apology. She knew that Colby would never lay his hands on her, so his threat from before isn't really a threat.

"I'll be seeing my child tomorrow, I don't expect any shit from you about it." He got back to business.

"As long as I'm present."

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Colby didn't know what to do with a 3 year old. He is just being stubborn and get his point across he is just as much of a parent as she is.

Echo looked to the ceiling trying to collect herself, yelling at Colby wouldn't get her anywhere. She slowly brought her eyes back to the two toned superstar. "It's either me or Jon, your choice. Until she is completely comfortable being with you I would like a second party present that she knows."

"No, Jinx is m-"

"Stop thinking about yourself and think about Jinx for a second. She doesn't know you that well! It's scary." Echo cut him off.

"Fine, I'll make sure Jon is with us." Colby caved and headed towards the door. "I'm warning you, Echo. If you keep my child from me, I'll take this court and make sure I walk out with full custody." He vowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**WWE owns people and whatever...**

* * *

"You can't trust her!" Eva thundered turning to face her fiance who is currently driving to the next town. He had broken the news of him being a father to her at the hotel. She had gone quiet for the last 2 hours and now as they neared the city she finally broke. Rage boiled inside her, how could Colby believe the stupid bitch? There was no proof and the kid would cause problems, she just knew all of this is some scheme.

Colby gripped the steering wheel and shifted in the seat "Why is that?" He wondered. He would feed into her little tantrum for now, she deserved to have one. It's not common for a fiance to tell their fiance that they fathered a 3 year old kid that they never knew about.

"You can't be serious." She huffed. Colby just shot her a sideways glance trying to get her to continue. "Come on, Colby! She just wants your money now that you're making the big bucks! I bet the kid isn't even yours."

He rolled his eyes, not that she could see. "I told you, Eva. Jinx is mine, there is no doubt about it. She looks too much like me." He told her calmly as possible.

"But why now? Why come back now? Does she need money?"

"She hasn't asked me for anything, so I doubt it. She came back because Hunter asked her to." Colby replied.

"Why are you defending her? She is wrecking your life, Colby!" Eva screeched.

Colby pulled up to a stop light. He gave Eva a cold look. "Who said she is wrecking my life? I agree, a kid right now is not what I need, but that doesn't mean Jinx is messing up my life." He could feel himself heating with anger, she's really pushing his buttons.

Eva threw her red hair behind her shoulder "This is your problem, Colby. You don't see how bad this is going to be for you. Now that you know about the child you are expected to pay the bitch and see the kid from time to time. We are suppose to be starting our lives together. We can't do that with a child you had with another woman getting in the way."

"Enough!" Colby banged on the steering wheel. "This is my choice. I want to get to know my daughter and you have to accept that. So please stop with this jealous bitch thing." Colby snarled.

Eva sat back "Whatever." She mumbled crossing her arms under her bust.

"Yea, whatever." Colby rolled his eyes.

* * *

Echo glanced at her phone once again as if it had done something different in the last 2 seconds. Colby and Jon have been out with Jinx for pretty much the whole day and still haven't arrived for the house show. All the usual scenarios ran through her head. A car crash. Lost track of time. Stuck in traffic. Then the obscene thoughts started to occur. Colby had killed Jon and took Jinx and was now heading for the hills of Montana to live with a cult of people and eat the hearts of humans. She quickly shook that thought from her brain thinking 'I really need to stop watching horror movies.'

Again she looked at her phone. Nothing… A loud throat clearing startled the anti-diva making her flinch. She turned to find the 5'8 red haired Diva, who had worn heels and now towered over Echo even more so. Echo took a couple steps back making space in between the two, she could feel the hatred rolling off the woman and wanted to be prepared for a possible attack. "Hi." Echo greeted cautiously.

"Forget the pleasantries, where is my fiance?" Eva hissed as though Echo was the cause of Colby not being present.

"I wish I could help you, but I have no idea. Honestly it's pissing me off as well because he has my child with him." Echo replied, a defensive tone taking over her voice.

Eva rolled her eyes "Well if it wasn't for your child, he would have been with me all day and this wouldn't be a problem right now. Maybe you and your bastard child should head back to Texas before you mess up Colby's life." She eyed up the former Divas champ.

"Listen, woman. I'm going to give you 5 seconds to walk away from me before I level your ass. I don't play well with women who have a hatred towards my child. So walk the fuck away before I slit your throat." Echo snarled going into mama bear mode.

Eva's eyes widened. She subconsciously rubbed her throat, she had heard war stories of Echo from some of the veteran Divas. Echo stared murderously at the red head hoping she would do something, so Echo could strangle her.

"MOMMY!" The familiar screech of her child reached her ears breaking her away from Eva. Echo stepped around Eva to see her daughter running towards her in her Nirvana T-shirt and jeans. Echo knelt down to catch her daughter while also kissing her on the cheek making the little girl laugh. "Mommy." She giggled.

"Have a good day?" Echo asked. The little girl nodded rapidly before releasing a big yawn and laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"She seemed to enjoy it." Colby stated walking up to the mother daughter duo. He had a hold of Jinx's backpack in one hand and a stuffed animal in the other. It was a red and black bear holding on to a heart.

"What did you guys do?" Echo wondered.

"Bowling mostly. We stopped for food, that's why we are late." Colby explained.

"Mr. Colby got me a bear!" Jinx exclaimed remembering the stuffed animal. Her head popped up looking around for it. Colby handed it over, the little girl taking it and trapping it between her and her mother.

"Did you say thank you?" Echo asked Jinx. The little girl nodded rapidly.

"Plenty of times." Colby answered handing over the backpack. "I should get ready for the ring, but we need to talk, Echo." He stated. "And not around little ears."

"Alright." She agreed even though she didn't want to.

"I'll see you around then." He nodded turning on his heel.

Eva's jaw clenched, her fiance hadn't paid an ounce of attention to her. It's not like he missed her either, she has bright red hair for fucks sake. "Colby." She thundered stomping after him in her 6 inch heels.

Colby rolled his eyes, she has given him the cold shoulder up until and hour ago. Ever since the fight in the car this morning she wouldn't look at him and all during the day she wouldn't respond to his text. Sometime after 2 he had completely stopped texting her. "What?" He asked coldly. Honestly the day had been awesome, him and Jinx bonded even with Jon there, but Eva was slowly turning it to shit.

"You don't get to act that way towards me. I'm not the one who ditched their fiance all day for their bastard kid!" She yelled.

Colby stopped dead in his tracks, he pointed a finger at her "Don't you ever speak of _my _daughter that way." He growled through clenched teeth. "I am trying to work my way into my daughter's life, if you love me you will support me on this. I have enough issues with Echo, I don't you on my back too. I am not a deadbeat father, I refuse to be one. Stop acting like a spoiled brat and grow up." He snarled before walking away leaving a stunned Eva behind him.

In that moment Eva knew she had to do something to get that woman and that thing she calls a kid away from her future husband. She clenched her fist and stomped off towards the Divas locker room looking for help. If she was going to get Echo fired she would need all that help she could get.

* * *

**comment and what not. R.I.P Dusty Rhodes**


	6. Chapter 6

**wwe owns people and what not**

* * *

"My daughter is to have no contact with that bitch." Echo laid down the law with Colby.

"You are being unreasonable." Colby shot back.

Echo looked at him like she was just slapped across the face. He drew back slightly fearing a fist was going to come flying his way. Then she let out a fake laugh "You better be fucking kidding. That bitch call my daughter a bastard." She thundered.

Colby clenched his jaw, this wasn't the place to be having this conversation. He was regretting cornering her at work, but he really didn't have a choice. Echo had been avoiding him for the last two days meaning he couldn't see Jinx. "Okay! It was uncalled for and we talked about it! She apologized for it and it won't happen again. Now, I want to see my daughter." Colby demanded.

"I'm not saying you can't see our daughter, I'm saying _she_ can't be near our daughter."

"That is ridiculous! We are getting married in a little over a month. Eva is going to be in our daughter's life!" He shouted.

"No she isn't and now… Neither are you." Echo snarled before pushing past him and out the locker room door.

"Bull fucking shit, Echo!" Colby shouted following her out. "You can't keep me from my daughter. She became attached to me." Colby followed behind her. They were catching the attention of other superstars, it was only a matter of time before the secret got out.

Echo turned abruptly to face him "That is where you are wrong." She poked his chest. "In her eyes you are just Uncle Jon's friend, not her father."

Colby leaned down getting closer to her face "It only takes a moment to change that, Echo."

"You wouldn't dare tell her. She isn't ready for that."

"No, Echo. You aren't ready for that." He stated. "For some reason you are still gunho on punishing me for something at happened 4 years ago. Something you decided to do on your own. I never told you that I didn't want to see my daughter, you made that call. Now that I know about her and want to be in her life, you can't handle the fact that I stepped up to the plate. You can't handle that I want to be the father you thought I didn't want to be."

Echo narrowed her eyes "Fuck you, Lopez." She hissed.

He ran his tongue over his lip and stood up straight "I'll spare you the sarcastic comment, bitch." He turned away from her "Oh and my daughter will be traveling with me tomorrow. I'll be at your room at 6 sharp for her." He stated before walking away.

* * *

Eva watched as Nikki Bella punted Echo's rib cage making the True Anti-Diva crumble over in pain. This would be the second 'accident' to happen in this match. She smiled happily because her plan was coming together. Originally she thought just getting Echo fired would be fine, but after some serious contemplation she decided that permanently ending her career due to injury sounded better.

She had gathered the girls in the locker room told them some fabricated story about how Echo was only there to take everyone's careers and Colby's heart. Eva made sure to add some extra dirt about Echo talking shit about all of them. Once they were pissed off, Eva laid the plan on them and of course they agreed. Well.. All, but one. Paige wanted nothing to do with any of it. Her and Eva never got along anyway, so there was no love loss there.

"This is a real shitty thing to do." A female british accent came from behind Eva.

"Stay out of it, Paige." Eva rolled her eyes.

"You are trying to seriously injure her!" Paige exclaimed.

Eva turned sharply on her heel "This is none of your business."

"I'm telling her and I'm telling Hunter." Paige threatened.

Eva grabbed Paige by the arm "You will tell no one or that little affair you had with Roman Reigns will be leaked across every dirt sheet." Eva threatened.

Paige's eyes widened "How do you know about that?" her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Joe told Colby, who in return told me after a night out drinking."

"You're a bitch." Paige spat.

"And much like Echo, you're a homewrecker." Eva released Paige's arm.

"When Echo catches on to what you are doing, she'll murder you. God forbid Colby figures it out first because your ass will be left at the altar." Paige shot back. Eva let out a 'pfft' sound acting as though the thought was totally ridiculous. "Be serious, Eva. We've heard the rumors circling. If Jinx is really Colby's kid Colby would never forgive you for injuring his baby mama." Paige gave her a fake smile.

"Colby would never leave me for her." Eva hissed.

"Maybe not right away, but when he figures out that you've been sexting your ex-husband he will." Paige countered. Eva's jaw dropped. "You really shouldn't leave your phone unattended in the locker room." The British diva shot her a wink before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking away.

Both women carried big secrets around with them, the question is: who's secret will leak first?

* * *

**comment and what not...**


	7. Chapter 7

**WWE owns people. **

* * *

"Over my dead body." Eva huffed as she gave a stern look to her future husband. The tone in her voice suggested that there is no way in hell that anyone would change her mind.

Colby narrowed his eyes at her "You can't be serious."

"I am serious." She hissed.

"She's my daughter." He snapped at her.

"And? You've known about her for all of a couple weeks."

"She's still my flesh and blood."

"I will not have the child you had with another woman cluttering up my wedding photos, so forget her being our flower girl. Just be happy that I'm allowing you to have her at my wedding." Eva thundered. She was none too happy about Colby suggesting that Jinx be their flower girl, actually she wasn't happy that the little girl was even coming to the wedding.

Of course Echo wouldn't be attending and Jinx would be under the supervision of Jon even though Colby did ask if Echo could come. She gave a solid no and Colby wasn't going to push on the Echo situation. It wasn't like Colby wanted her there for him, it was more for Jinx's sake. A lot happens at a wedding and Colby wouldn't be able to keep her company 100 percent of the time.

"Your wedding? It takes two to get married, Eva. I'm just as much a part of it as you, so excuse me for wanting my child there." Colby spat back. She was starting to really anger him in the last couple days. He couldn't understand why she just couldn't accept Jinx as his.

"Don't act like you have helped me in anyway. I've planned this whole thing! Don't ruin this for me because your stupid fucking ex came out of nowhere with a child she claims is yours." She poked his chest.

"I'm not going through this again, Eva. Jinx is mine and I want her in my life. I want her at the wedding and I want her in the wedding." He wouldn't back down, not on this.

"You self centered bastard." She growled turning away from him. She started shoving clothing back in her suitcase.

"Yeah, I'm the self centered one for trying to get to know my daughter."

"You are wrecking my wedding day!" Eva screeched like a bratty child.

"Get over yourself, Eva." Colby sat down on the hotel bed watching her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Summer's room, have fun by yourself." She grabbed her toiletries out of the bathroom and headed for the door. She sent one last glance to the champion hoping he would chase after her, but he made no move towards her. Hell he wasn't even looking at her.

* * *

"Jesus, what happened?" Colby asked upon seeing Echo. She was holding a sleeping Jinx in the lobby of the hotel waiting for him. Although his daughter looked peaceful, his ex did not. Her right eye was an ugly black and blue color and by the look in her eyes there was an extreme amount of pain coming from somewhere other than her black eye.

"The job." She replied in a tired tone.

An unexpecting need to protect Echo hit him. "Who did this?" He questioned gently grabbing her chin and angling her face so he could see better.

Echo rolled her eyes "The Bella Bitch." Echo huffed.

"I'll talk to her." Colby stated.

"Hell no you won't, Lopez." She rejected his help. "I don't need a man to save me, I'll handle these girls. If they want to play rough, we'll play rough."

Colby shook his head as his hand dropped to Echo's shirt covered shoulder. "Don't do something stupid, Echo. We have a child to look out for. You spending time in a hospital or a jail cell isn't a good example." Colby warned.

"I'm not going to argue about this. I want to handle this."

"If it gets worse you need to tell Joey or Paul." Colby got more demanding. They may be having their differences, but she is the mother of his child and he doesn't want to see her injured.

"Fine." Echo huffed. "Can you hold her? I'm dying here."

"Yes." Colby replied instantly taking his daughter from Echo. The little girl locked her arms around Colby's neck and laid her head on his shoulder, not opening her eyes. "What else is wrong?"

"I think I have bruised ribs."

"Have you iced them?"

"I did for a little bit."

Colby nodded his head and looked around the mostly empty lobby. He bit his lower lip and released it slowly. "Who are you riding with?" He asked. Eva had gotten a ride with Summer and Tyler Breeze; after having the fight with Eva, he was left having a car ride with just him and Jinx.

"Ummmmm. Owens, Corbin, and Balor." She replied.

"Ride with me." Colby told her. He knew that Eva would be furious with him, but part of him didn't care. Echo is clearly in pain and would probably sleep most of the ride anyway. It wasn't like they were bonding or anything. Plus it would make Jinx feel safer when she woke up.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Your fiance already doesn't like me and -"

"She isn't a fan of mine right now either. One time thing, Echo. You can sleep and ice your ribs. I'll drive and spend time with Jinx."

After a couple moments of debating with herself, she agreed. It would be better than spending time in a car with a bunch of guys she kinda knew. They were on the road within 10 minutes, Echo riding shotgun with the seat reclined and a bag of ice laying on the right side of her rib cage. "Hey, Echo." Colby called to her.

She popped open a grey eye "Yeah?" She muttered.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." He stated.

It was silent for a couple minutes "I don't want to fight either." She agreed.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch last night." He apologized.

"I'm sorry for calling you a dick head."

Colby glanced at her. "You didn't call me a dick head."

"I definitely thought it." She smiled. Colby chuckled turning his attention to the road. "I think we should tell her." Echo whispered.

"But last night, you were against it." Colby wasn't going to fight it, but the sudden change in thinking had him confused. He looked in his rearview mirror to make sure Jinx was still sound asleep.

"I was wrong. She doesn't deserve to grow up without a father, no matter how much I am pissed at him." Echo admitted. A long talk with the infamous Ted Dibiase Jr last night had set her straight.

Colby couldn't help the ear to ear smile that had spread across his face. Things in his life were finally going right… Well at least until Eva finds out his ex fuck buddy is riding shotgun in a 5 hour road trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**WWE owns people**

* * *

"You're just trying to kill this marriage before it even starts!" Eva screeched loud enough for the whole arena to hear. A loud THWACK echoed in the room. Colby grabbed the side of his face looking at the woman like she had just grown two heads.

"What the fuck!" He yelled back.

"That's for riding around with that slut bag behind my back!" She shouted. It didn't take long for it to circulate around the locker room that Colby had shown up with Echo. This damn place was like high school all over again and honestly it was giving him a headache.

"You're insane! You act like I cheated on you! For fucks sake, stop being so jealous!" Colby growled out. THWACK! Again she slapped him just on the opposite side of the face. "Stop hitting me!" He barked.

"STOP HAVING CONTACT WITH THAT BITCH!" She belted throwing her arms to her side and stomping her foot like a child.

Colby took a step back "Clearly you are having some kind of mental breakdown, when you get yourself together and can talk like a rational person come find me." He hissed before leaving. He wandered towards catering holding his right cheek hoping to get rid of the stinging sensation. Colby grabbed some ice from a nearby cooler putting it in a napkin and pressing it to the side of his face. That woman got him good.

"Hey brotha." Joe clapped him on the shoulder before picking up a water. "Woah… What happened?" The Samoan asked with concern evident on his face. "Don't tell me Echo did this."

"No… It wasn't Echo, we are actually on the same page right now. It was Eva…. She kinda flipped." Colby explained.

Joe shook his head "Buddy, don't take this the wrong way… But are you sure you want to go through with this wedding?" He asked in a hush tone.

Colby inhaled deeply, his eyes casting downward " I don't know anymore, man." He muttered.

* * *

"That went well." Echo commented as she and Colby stood by the hood of her rent-a-car. They had told Jinx that Colby was her father over strawberry ice cream. The little girl didn't give much of reaction at first, but after a few moments of silence decided it was a good thing claiming she 'always wanted a daddy' before going back to her ice cream.

Colby looked at his daughter through the windshield of the truck, she was in the back clutching that teddy bear he had won her a couple weeks ago. "It did. It feels good that she knows." He agreed. Echo nodded her head letting silence come over them. "I don't blame you." He stated.

Echo rose an eyebrow "Blame me for what?"

"Keeping her a secret."

The two adults locked eyes "What's with the change of heart?" She asked finding it rather suspicious they were having this dramatic turn around all of a sudden.

"I had a conversation with Joe. I forgot a lot of things I had said back then. I understand why you thought I wouldn't want her."

"I'm sorry you weren't there to see her firsts, but you'll have the chance to do that with your future kids."

Colby kicked his right foot against the ground and sucked on his lower lip as he stuck his hands in his jean pockets. "Probably not." He admitted. Echo gave him a look of confusion. "She doesn't want kids." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Colby-"

"Nah, it's alright." He stopped her.

Echo played with her lip ring "Hey, I hate to spring this on you, but do you want to take Jinx tomorrow night? Sleep over style?"

Colby's eyes lit up. "Yes." He beamed. "But why?"

"Ziggler asked me on a date."

"No." Colby laughed "Seriously? Ziggler."

"Don't start, Lopez." Echo growled.

He raised his hands in defense "Okay." He chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He agreed as he began to walk away.

"Hey, Lopez. Don't make me regret this." Echo warned.

"I won't." He replied with all the confidence in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

The clock had just hit 9 pm, Jinx sat at the little table in the hotel room coloring; her curly pigtails swaying every time she turned her head. Her little tongue poked out from between her lips as she focused on her coloring. As soon as she had entered the room with her Frozen backpack and TMNT pjs she's been completely immersed in coloring. Colby on the other hand has been panicked about the whole thing.

They haven't said too much to each other and Colby didn't know where to begin. Jinx much like both her parents is very independent and could keep herself busy even at her age. Instead of trying to talk to her, Colby sat down on the floor at the end of the bed with a notebook and began writing. He hasn't kept a notebook since high school when raging hormones and a dream that seemed out of reach had him over whelmed.

Lost in words and thoughts he hadn't heard Jinx shimmy off the chair and sit next to him with her coloring book in lap. He had only noticed her when one of her pigtails skimmed his bare arm. "Whatcha doing down here?" He asked looking over at her.

"Coloring." She replied simply.

"I know that." He chuckled "But why did you come down here."

"So you wouldn't be lonely." She answered looking up at him.

He smiled "Thank you."

"Welcome, Mr. Colby!" She exclaimed with a smile that resembled his.

He stayed silent for a couple seconds taking her in and all the features of himself in her. The eyes, the hair, the matching smile. "Hey, Jinx."

"Yeah?" She answered, her eyes lighting up at the fact that he was finally talking to her.

"I think you should call me dad…. I mean if you want, I would be fine with that." He told her.

She made a little humming sound as she contemplated what he had said. "Okay, Dad." She answered before going right back to coloring.

It wasn't long after that did he feel her snuggle into his arm. "You tired? Ready for bed?" He asked and was answered with a yawn. Colby went through the bedtime routine with her. Potty, teeth brushing, tucked her in, and then read her a story and like that she was out. Colby went back to writing while his daughter slept soundly. Rain had started beating down on the windows making the once quiet room filled with small noises.

At about 11 his phone dinged and a picture of Echo and him flashed across the screen; it was a picture he had kept on his phone all these years. It was just the two of them with their tongues sticking out towards the camera. It was silly and lighthearted and often reminded him of all the fun times they had. He quickly slid the green bar and put the phone to his ear as he headed into the bathroom so not to wake, Jinx.

"She's fine. She's sleeping and still breathing." He answered. She should believe him, he had checked multiple times.

"I had faith in her being alive. I forgot to warn you, thunder storms aren't her thing. She's terrified of them." Echo warned.

" She's fast asleep, Echo. I highly doubt she'll wake up." Colby shrugged it off.

"Colby, I know my three year old. The thunder will wake her and if you aren't right there to comfort her, she'll flip. Crying, screaming kind of flip." Echo told him.

"She's our three year old." Colby corrected, his tone becoming edgier. "It isn't my fault that I wasn't there to get to know this stuff about her." He hissed.

"For fuck's sake Colby, I really don't want to fight about this again. I just called to give you a heads up." She sighed. Echo was done with fighting him all the time. They had to be a unit now that Jinx knew that Colby is her dad.

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget Glenn is in her bag."

"Who the hell is Glenn?" Colby asked as he went out to pick through his daughter's bag. He pinned the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he rummaged through. He found the red and black bear he had won her the first time he had spent time with her. "The bear I got her?" He asked.

"Yes, the bear." Echo confirmed.

" Why Glenn?" Colby asked walking back towards the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame keeping an eye to his little girl as he grasped the bear in his hand.

"She has a small obsession with Kane, then I let her watch him on the network. I told her his real name is Glenn and then you got her the bear and since the bear is red and black, she named him Glenn." Echo gave him the rundown.

"Seriously?" He chuckled.

"Don't laugh, I find it adorable."

"Oh no, it's cute… I guess, but Kane? Really? Of all people?"

"She thought his hair was pretty." Echo replied. Colby busted out laughing, but quickly cover his mouth remembering his daughter was in the room. "Oh you should have been there when she first met Bray Wyatt. She asked me if she could play with his hair."

"No! Did you ask?"

"No! I told her that we had to go because I had to work."

"That would have been great, You should have asked."

"You ask."

"And have him kick my ass, no thanks." Colby declined.

"Sissy." Echo teased.

"Come here and say it to my face."

"I wish I could, but I'm already warm in my bed."

"Early date, huh? That bad?" Colby knew her; if the date was horrible she would find a way to end it early. I fit was good, she would at least be out till 11:30.

She sighed "He's a good guy… Just too much of a pretty boy."

"I could have told you that."

"If you know so much, why don't you control my love life. You can be my personal Eharmony."

"Dr. Love at your service." He joked. Echo giggled on the other end. "I miss this, Echo…. I miss my best friend." He admitted.

"Yeah, I do too." She agreed.

"Can we go back to this? Can we go back to being friends?" He wondered.

"I don't know. Having Jinx, it's complicated. I don't want to give her the wrong idea."

"This is a better idea than use wanting to kill each other." Colby countered.

"True… We can try being friends, Lopez."

"As you wish, Creed."

"This is your wish"

"Shhh… Act like it's both of ours."

"You're still crazy."

"Not nearly as crazy as you." He smirked. A crack of thunder rumbled through the room causing Colby to jump. His daughter in bed had shot awake with a scream of terror; Colby bounded over to the bed leaving the phone in his wake. He quickly gathered Jinx's tiny body into his arms. "It's okay, baby girl." He told her as she clung onto him. "Nothing to be afraid of." His voice was soft as he stroked her hair; his heart was pounding out of his chest. That scream was the worst possible thing he could ever hear in his life.

After she had stopped shaking and the tears stopped flowing she released her grip on him slightly. Colby shifted to get out of bed; her big brown eyes popped open and her tiny hand reached out to his. "No, Daddy. Don't leave me." She begged.

He felt his heart melt. "I'm just going to grab Glenn for you. I'll be right back." He told her, but her grip never loosened. "I promise." He added.

She slowly withdrew her hand allowing Colby to quickly scurry back to where he had dropped his phone and the bear; Echo had hung up, but sent him a text saying that if he needed anything to call her. He grabbed everything and headed back to the bed where Jinx was huddled under the blankets. He made back in time before another crack of thunder made Jinx jump.

"It's okay." His voice held a soothing tone. He handed her Glenn which she clung to with her left hand as her right hand wrapped around her father's arm.

Every time the thunder sounded Jinx would jump until she fell into a light slumber. "Don't leave me." She mumbled in her half awake stage.

"Never." Colby promised and before he knew it he was asleep too.

* * *

The following morning Jinx woke up before her father; after squirming her way out of his arms she went to the bathroom and did her thing before coming back out to color. Moments after she started coloring there was a knock on the door. The little girl took a look at her now snoring father and then back to the door where another knock came from. She padded her way across the floor and opened the door; looking up she was startled to see Eva Marie. The woman's eyes narrowed "What are you doing here?!" The woman snarled.

Jinx got wide eyed and let out a little 'eep' as she let the door go. Eva pushed it open farther "You shouldn't even be here. Colby doesn't want you." She entered the room.

"But... That's my dad." Jinx sniffled.

"No he isn't. He doesn't even like you. Get out of here." Evan hissed at the child

Jinx out of fear ran out the door and down the hall, her eyes filling up with tears. All she wanted was her mommy, but not knowing her surroundings seemed to cause a big issue. She turned down multiple hallways before ending up hiding between a wall and a vending machine sobbing hysterically. Jinx was scared and confused with her mother no where in sight to save her.


End file.
